bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware Of The Pine
Beware Of The Pine is the 9th episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot The guppies and the pumpkin reapers get stranded in Pine Woods until Scarecrow chops it down to make a golf course. Story (Episode begins with the camera panning to Scarecrow Castle.) Scarecrow: "What? You won't send in a monster?" Genie: "Accoring to my calculations...your interest of 8..9 million dollars has doubled to 19 million dollars." Scarecrow: "What a load of junk! I don't need any of your monsters anyway!" Genie: 'If I may say so, won't you have difficulty exterminating the CandyCake Guppies without a monster to defeat them?" Scarecrow (holding up a book): "I have this." Genie: "An encyclopedia on botany? Scarecrow: 'From now on, I'll achieve victory the academic way." (laughs) (Camera cuts to the forest.) Chondoller: "Animals need other animals to survive. And they eat grass, nuts and vegetation among other things. The plants receive nourishment from the sun and the ground--" Sugar Pie: "What is nourishment?" Blueberry Jam: "Nourishment is to supply with what's needed." Chondoller: "Thank you, Blue. And all the other living things thrive and benefit from them. The concept of the ecosystem..." Blueberry Jam: "Are you guys listening?" Sugar Pie: "Guys? Guys!" (She saw the others sleeping in the grass.) Vanilla Cake: "Chondoller, some of us weren't listening because you talk too much." Chandelee: "Yeah, she can be a bit of a chatterbox." Chondoller: "What! After you ask me to read..." (She puts her book into her backpack, but Choco peers his head out, startling her.) Choco Cream: "What's the matter? The lullaby's over already?" Sugar Pie: "Where are Pops and Cinnamon?" Choco Cream: "As for your clever student, they're long gone by now." Chondoller: "Loli! Cinnamon! Ugh, those girls are a lot of work." (The camera pans to the kids looking for Loli and Cinnamon.) Blueberry Jam: "Lolipop Pops!" Choco Cream: "Cinnamon Buns!" Sugar Pie: "Where are you girls?" Vanilla Cake: "Answer if you're nearby!" Chondoller: "Vanilla Cake. Come on, stop being lazy and fly up to look for them!" Vanilla Cake (mockingly): "Ugh, Little Miss Pumpkin Head always bossing me around!" (Vanilla flies up.) Vanilla Cake: "Loli! Cinnamon! Are you girls there? Answer if you're nearby, I said!" (flies down) "I can't find them. Let's go back." Chondoller: "What are you talking about? We all went on a picnic and you want to leave two lost children behind?" Vanilla Cake: "Hey, two little girls got lost, but two little superheroes getting lost? Heh-heh, lame!" Chondoller: "Anyway, we have to find them." Chandelee: "All right. I don't like walking." (As they left, the grass were flying to the breeze. Camera pans to Loli and Cinnamon on a rock, looking at something. Cinnamon turns her head to the left and saw an apple.) Cinnamon Buns: "My apple!" (eats the apple whole) Lolipop Pops: "Hey, no fair! I want one!" Cinnamon Buns: "Sorry, sista. You're gonna have to race against me to find more...Hey another one!" (Cinnamon reaches for it first and eats it. Loli was getting angry with Cinnamon's greediness. The girls followed the trail of apples. Suddenly a large otter appears and Cinnamon takes the apple from its paws.) Otter: "Hey, I saw it first, little girl!" Cinnamon Buns: "Sorry, fatty!" Otter: "Hey, where are you girls going?" (The girls disappear into the dark forest. We cot back to the others.) Chandelee: "Walking around..." Chondoller: "Eating apples?" Otter: "That's probably them. I think those girls probably went into that forest." Sugar Pie: 'Thanks!" Choco Cream: "Thank you, Mr Otter!" (The kids dashed.) Otter: "Wait, that way is..." (It was too late to warn them. The others were already heading into the dark forest. The otter saw mail man Mistletoe passing by.) Otter: "Hey, mister! You even deliver letters in a place like this?" Mistletoe: "Yes. A little from Scarecrow." Otter: "There are even people Scarecrow would send letters to? Is it a love letter?" Mistletoe: "I'm not concerned with such things. It's important to protect the secrets of people's letters." Otter: "Well, see if I care about anything to do with Scarecrow. But you were able to leave the forest without losing your way." Mistletoe: "I'm a postman. If I lose my way, I can't do my work." Otter: "That's true." (Camera pans into the dark forest with the kids wandering around.) Choco Cream: "Lolipop Pops! Cinnamon Buns! Answer if you can hear us!" Chondoller: "Girls!" Choco Cream: "If you don't answer we'll leave without you!" Blueberry Jam: "Just a quick break." Sugar Pie: "Did they keep eating up those apples until they came here?" Chandelee: "I guess they did." Choco Cream: 'If that's the case, us CandyCakes would have eaten a thousand! Or more than a thousand." Blueberry Jam: "You know, Choco Cream...Mr Rainbow even enables us to have the ability to eat more than what we normally eat! We can eat a hundred pounds of meat, and we won't feel anything, not even the slightest feeling of being full." Chondoller: "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Blueberry Jam: "No way." (The kids look up.) Chandelee: "The sun's going down." Chondoller: "Let's leave now, and come back with Mr Rainbow and everyone else to help!" Chandelee: "Wait, where are you going?" Chondoller: "Isn't it this way?" Chandelee: "It's the other way. Didn't we come from over there?" Vanilla Cake: "You're both wrong! It's that way!" Sugar Pie: "Wa...Wait a minute..." (She looks around.) Sugar Pie: "Could this be..." Vanilla Cake: "St-stop joking around!" Chondoller: "But if it's...Monsieur Pine's..." Blueberry Jam: "Monsieur Pine's Forest?!" Chandelee: "Then this is serious...My honored friend CoonCoon the owl told me about it...He says that you'll be in a lot of trouble if you lose your way in Monsieur Pine's forest. All the trees look exactly the alike, and you'll lose your way forever. You go straight ahead, and before you know it you're back to where you started. The animals that live there are lost too." Choco Cream: "Vanilla Cake, hurry up!" Chondoller: "While it's still bright out, hurry and find a way out of the forest!" Vanilla Cake: "B-but...wh-which way?" Blueberry Jam: "But you're not worried, are you?" Vanilla Cake: "You're crazy. I'm not worried, and I'm never worried!" (He flies up in the air again and flies off.) Sugar Pie's mind: "Oh sun, until Vanilla Cake gets back, could set just a little bit more slowly?" (Camera pans to Scarecrow Castle.) Mrs Galaxy: "Dear? Dear? Where are you? Don't you hear your wife's voice?" (Mr Rainbow was on the couch reading a newspaper.) Mr Rainbow: "Of course I hear you. I've been here for some time." Mrs Galaxy: "I can't belive you! Don't you see the Chondoller and Chandelee haven't came back from that picnic they went on? Even those little guppy kids are there! Now I'm worried!" Mr Rainbow: "Why's that?" Mrs Galaxy: "Scarecrow targets them! Maybe this time..." Scarecrow: "Heh heh heh...!" (Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy turned to see Scarecrow and Grim Reaper.) Scarecrow: "Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy, did I interrupt anything?" Grim Reaper: "You two get along so well." Mr Rainbow: "What a nice surprise, Scarecrow." Mrs Galaxy: "It's good to know you're here, Scarecrow. Just as usual--" Mr Rainbow: "As usual my family can serve you!" Scarecrow: "Good. So, where are your children?" Mr Rainbow: "They're outside playing." Grim Reaper: "Considering this is the family of ten, your children aren't very well disciplined." (he and Scarecrow chuckled) Mrs Galaxy: "What's so funny?" Scarecrow: "Never mind that." (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper started to leave when Mrs Galaxy stops them.) Mrs Galaxy: "Where are you going?" Grim Reaper: "To enjoy the nightlife." (The villains walk through the halls, laughing. Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy looked at each other. Camera pans down as nighttime in the dark woods. The kids have fell asleep.) Sugar Pie: "Chondoller?" Chondoller: "What?" Sugar Pie: "Has Vanilla Cake lost his way?" Chondoller: "I think...Or maybe he just went home by himself." Choco Cream: "Oh, no, no, no! That boy cannot be home by now!" Chandelee: "Shhh!" Choco Cream: "What is it?" Chandelee: "I heard something." (The kids looked around. The noise kept going.) Blueberry Jam: "Guys, look there..." (They heard a bush rustling.) Sugar Pie: "It's behind us!" (There was something moving in the bushes. Choco pounces into the bushes, and tumbles out with Loli and Cinnamon.) Choco Cream: "I've got you, bad gu--Oh, it's just you girls..." Chandelee: "Loli and Cinnamon!" Choco Cream (sigh): "I've been trying to attack them the whole time?" Blueberry Jam: "Honestly..." Chondoller (angry): "Why did you girls scare us like that? Think of it as a PUNISHMENT FOR MAKING US WORRY!!! Have you been eating apples all this time?!" Cinnamon Buns: "Yes, we have..." Lolipop Pops: "And we're sorry..." (The other kids started laughing, which made Cinnamon angry.) Cinnamon Buns (angrily): "What are you guys laughing at?" Lolipop Pops: "Cinnamon Buns, we can even laugh at ourselves too." Chandelee: "Well, we forgive you, since you came back." (They heard Vanilla's voice.) Vanilla Cake: "Someone! Is anyone there?!" (flying around in fear) "Someone please answer me! Answer, answer, answer, answer....!" Chondoller: "Vanilla Cake?" Vanilla Cake (gasp): "Lolipop Pops! Cinnamon Buns! I've finally found you girls!" Chondoller: "We found them first, Vanilla Cake! What were you doing all this time? Don't you know the way out of the forest?" Vanilla Cake: "No, that is, I left the forest...I checked the position of Scarecrow's castle and the sun to find the way home, and went back into the forest, but...I flew and flew and I couldn't find any of you guys...I thought there was a chance you guys had gotten lost, then I suddenly felt like flying faster...! And that's what I've been doing." Cinnamon Buns: "In other words, was it scary?" Vanilla Cake: "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong, Cinnamon Buns! It wasn't scary, it wasn't--" Chondoller: "I don't care either way...Anyway, now we're all here. We'll camp here today." Choco Cream: "Woohoo! A campfire! Let's celebrate!" Vanilla Cake: "Oh well, now things are getting serious." (Camera cuts to the kids sitting around the campfire.) Chondoller: "How pretty. This is a great camp." Choco Cream: "I wish we had something to barbeque." (looks at Vanilla) "Hmmmm..." Vanilla Cake: "What? Why are you looking at me?!" Chondoller (laughs): "Choco Cream's pretty scary!" Chandelee: "He might even scare someone as tough as Vanilla Cake." (Everyone sans Vanilla laughed. A burnt leaf fell out of the tree behind them. Then more fell over.) Vanilla Cake: "I was not scared!" (The ground shakes, followed by a booming voice.) Voice: "Put out that fire!" Sugar Pie: "Ahh! What was that voice?" Chandelee: "I'm sure..." Voice: "I said...PUT OUT THAT FIRE!!!" Lolipop Pops: "Who's there?" (The kids looked around in fear and stayed close to the tree behind them.) Voice: "For the third time...PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!" (A large root rises from the ground, then more appeared until it creates a trap.) Chondoller: "We're surrounded!" Cinnamon Buns: "We've gotta get out of here!" Vanilla Cake: "I'm leavi--" (On giant root slaps him to the ground. The kids tried to flee, but there was no way out. The leaves on the tree shook. Out of the tree hole, they saw a creature with pale orange skin. His eyes are colored dark raspberry and poofy but frizzy dark green hair with pine cones hanging out. His outfit consists of a dark red long-sleeved shirt and pants. His shoes are black. He doesn't seem to have legs, but his feet are connected to his lower body. This creature is named Monsieur Pine.) Chondoller (gasp): "Are you..." Chandelee: "It's him! It's really him!" Lolipop Pops: "You mean that guy is...?" Monsieur Pine: "Yes, I am the ruler of the forest, Monsieur Pine." Chandelee: "I knew it." Chondoller: "I was afraid of that..." Monsieur Pine: "You all are the ones trying to cut down my forest, aren't you?" Chondoller: "What?!" (Camera fades to black. Camera fades back.) Chondoller: "What? Who's trying to do what?" Monsieur Pine: "You all are trying to cut down my forest." Lolipop Pops: "No!" Blueberry Jam: "We're only having a picnic!" Chandelee: "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jupiter Town's celebrity, Chandelee." Chondoller: "I'm his sister, Chondoller." Guppies: "We're the CandyCake Guppies!" Lolipop Pops: "I'm Lolipop Pops, the leader of the group!" Blueberry Jam: "I'm Blueberry Jam, the member of the gang who has autism!" Choco Cream: "I'm Choco Cream, the member who loves parties!" Cinnamon Buns: "I'm Cinnamon Buns, the awesome dancer of the group!" Sugar Pie: "I'm Sugar Pie, the sweetest member of the gang!" Vanilla Cake: "And I'm Vanilla Cake, the toughest member of the group!" Chondoller: "Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Pine." Chandelee: "Nice to meet you." Monsieur Pine: "I cannot trust..." (angrily) "I cannot trust you!" Chondoller: "But, Monsieur!" Monsieur Pine: "You built your fire so close to me, therefore you must be my enemies! The forest is always killed by fire!" (angrily) "I will punish you until you understand the danger!" Chandelee: "Punish us?!" Vanilla Cake: "You're in over your head, so don't talk so fresh! I only have to touch you with fire and you'll go up in flames!" Monsieur Pine: "AHHHHH! LEARN YOUR LESSON!!!" (The apples on his tree suddenly turned into pine cones and millions of them fell on the kids.) Chandelee: "Guys!" Chondoller: "Please use your Swarming Cakes on them!" Lolipop Pops: "We can't! There's--" (gets hit in the head by one pine cone) "Ow!" (In matter of minutes, the kids are soon in piles of pine cones.) Chondoller: "Is everyone okay?" Chandelee: "Chondoller!" Chondoller: "Shh!" (In the darkness, they could make out something moving around. It's glowing. It's the tank car. It stops in front of the huge pile of pine cones.) Scarecrow: "CandyCakes! Thanks to the pine cones I laid out, they're buried under them now!" Monsieur Pine: "I did as you requested in your letter. Those villains are under here." Vanilla Cake: "Since when are we villains?!" Lolipop Pops: "Shh!" Grim Reaper: "So, Monsieur Pine, what about your weapons?" Monsieur Pine: "Weapons? You should understand just by looking. I cannot summon my tree's roots because they are buried. All the apples on my trees turn into pine cones and drop. For now, I am stripped bare." Scarecrow: "You did a good job." Grim Reaper: "Now then, accept your reward." (Grim Reaper pushes a button and the blue cylinder opens up and something rises out. Scarecrow grabs and holds up a large chain saw. He pulls on the string next to the handle to make it start. Scarecrow laughs evilly, pointing the chain saw at Monsieur Pine.) Monsieur Pine (baffled): "What are you doing?" Scarecrow (laughs): "I'm-a cutting your tree down!" Monsieur Pine: "These children are villains...?" Grim Reaper: "Those little twerps were just our guides to finding you." Scarecrow: "With the exception of Postmaster Mistletoe, no one now knows your whereabouts. Therefore, I sent you a letter to get you to make an appearance." Grim Reaper: "And I called it "Deceiving Monsieur Pine"!" Monsieur Pine (angrily): "Cutting my tree down? Why should you do such a thing?" Scarecrow: "Duh, you're king of the forest. If I'm going to cut down this whole forest, then Monsieur Pine is gone forever!" Monsieur Pine: "This entire forest?!" Scarecrow (lowers his chain saw): "That's right!" (They start up the tank car, slashing at Monsieur Pine's tree. Before he knows it, the tree was sliced in half. Monsieur Pine's body was decomposing. The force of the tree hitting the ground caused the kids to be flying out of the pine cones and into the thick bushes. Scarecrow laughs evilly.) Scarecrow: "It feels great when things are going the way they're planned!" (laughs) (Camera pans down on the kids sitting by a tree.) Choco Cream: "Now what are we going to do?" Chandelee: "How dare that Scarecrow..." Choco Cream: "Chandelee!" Chandelee: "What? Say that again please?" Cinnamon Buns: "Tell us what we should do now!" (A shake takes over. Multipe giant roots rise from the ground. Spherical, brown fairy-like creatures swarm around the kids.) Creatures: "You killers of the forest! Destroyers of life! We will have our revenge!" (A giant root pushes Cinnamon forward, causing her to spit out the apples. Then one of the creatures picks it up.) Creature #1: "This apple..." Blueberry Jam: "That one's supposed to be a pine cone. That's one of Monsieur Pine's." Cinnamon Buns (confused): "...I ate a pine cone?" Creature #1: "This is not supposed to be an apple." Cinnamon Buns: "Really, I have no idea what's going on..." Creature #2: "If this is the Monsieur's pine cone of life..." Creature #3: "Monsieur Pine will be revived." Creature #1: "Quiet! This isn't one of Monsieur's!" Chondoller: "Wait! Cinnamon Buns must have eaten one of Pine's apples! Maybe we could search for it!" Sugar Pie: "Search for it? But that's not possible!" Creatures: "Revenge!" (Giant roots reach out and grabbed one guppy by their tails. The guppies tries to retreat but they couldn't break free from the pull. As more trees are cut down by Scarecrow, many of the pine cone fairies are disappearing. Then a thin, robotic hand reaches out and grabs the guppies, dropping them into the blue cylinder on the tank car. Then in came Chandelee and Chondoller. The lid closes on them and the screen fades to black. (We fade back.) Scarecrow (laughs): "I finally caught those fools!" (Cut to Mr Rainbow's house.) Mr Rainbow: "What? Chondoller and the others were found?" Mrs Galaxy: "Yes. I heard that Scarecrow found them." Mr Rainbow: "No way..." Mrs Galaxy: "To make matters worse, I also heard that the forest is being cut down..." (By dawn, all the trees have been cut down and all the fairies and Monsieur Pine's decomposing body were gone. All the animals were running away.) Scarecrow (laughs): "It feels great destroying the environment!" (In the distance, some people from Jupiter Town were on the bridge watching with grief.) Eggplant: "I wonder if he plans on destroying Jupiter Town?" Dandelion: "He might be building a farm to grow vegetables." Sweetheart: "Maybe a huge supermarket?" (Now the forest turns into a grassy and dead tree-filled area. The car drives up to the citizens.) Grim Reaper: "Alright, everyone! Scarecrow has an annoucement!" Scarecrow: "Yes, indeed! My private golf course, the Scarecrow Crazy Club, will be built here!" (It echoes as we pan to a building which have letters in front that read "Scarecrow Crazy Club" in blue letters. White birds fly off, followed by multipe colored balloons. Scarecrow was on a well-decorated pedestal.) Grim Reaper: "As a sign of amity between Scarecrow, who is the only member, and you people are the spectators, the beautiful creation of this high-class golf course in this glorious planet Jupiter will be commemorated forever!" (All the villains got are "boos!".) Red Unicorn: "Hey, how are you sure it's safe without that forest?" Grim Reaper: "I just know!" Pink Pegasus: "Was Monsieur Pine gone?" Scarecrow: "Yes, he was. His body decomposed and I hid his body underground." (Chondoller and her brother came by holding up signs.) Chondoller: "Everyone, Scarecrow's the enemy of the environment!" Chandelee: "Bring back the forest!" Chondoller: "Bring back the CandyCakes and Monsieur Pine!" (Several castle guards surround them.) Scarecrow: "That's right, remove those poorly mannered guests." Chondoller: "But Monsieur Pine is the forest's life source. Something terrible could happen!" Scarecrow: "But now that Monsieur Pine is gone, Mr Woods is here! For our inauaural first shot, the CandyCakes will be the ball!" (Camera cuts to the CandyCakes cramped inside a rubber ball. Chandelee watched in worry. Camera pans inside Cinnamon's imagination. She was in a white, cloudy area looking for something. When she saw a glowing pine cone in the distance, she became excited. Then she heard a voice that tells her to "spit it out!". It was actually her own voice. Cinnamon immediately spits out the glowing pine cone, and it went through the rubber ball. The pine cone creates a small hole in the ground when it crashed.) Scarecrow: "What is this?" Cinnamon Buns: "Well, I can only tell you right now that you boys are in big trouble." Scarecrow: "Why'd you say that?" Cinnamon Buns: "Well, look!" (A pine tree is suddenly growing and it's growing fast. The villains looked on in fear as it continues to grow.) Grim Reaper: "Looks like Cinnamon Buns was right!" (In matter of minutes, now they see a full grown pine tree.) Chandelee: "Monsieur Pine!" (Out of the tree hole, Monsieur Pine peered out. He grabs hold of Scarecrow's mallet and whacks them out of sight. The villains landed in a pile of sand. Monsieur Pine shakes his tree to make the pine cones fall off. With the mallet, he hits one into the grass and another pine tree appears. Monsieur Pine continues to make more pine trees appear until a forest is beginning to form. He was forming a huge grin on his face. In matter of minutes, a forest finally appears.) Chondoller & Chandelee: "Yay, Monsieur!" (All citizens from Jupiter Town clapped and cheered. Camera cuts to nighttime.) Scarecrow: "Help me!" Grim Reaper: "Please forgive poor lost Grim Reaper!" Scarecrow: "We already passed by this place! I knew you had it wrong! This time we're going this way!" Grim Reaper: "We went that way last time! This time we're going this direction!" Scarecrow: "No, no, no!" Grim Reaper: "It's this way, you fat head!" Scarecrow: "Wrong, idiot! It's this way!" Grim Reaper: "You don't get it, do you?! Such a small brain and such a big idiot!" (The villains walked their separate ways.) Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper!" (Then they ran back and huddled each other.) Scarecrow: "I knew we should stay together!" Grim Reaper: "Yes! I wish we should!" Scarecrow: "Hey! Anyone?" Both: "We're lost! Please let us go home to the castle!" (The camera pans over to the kids eating apples and the episode ends.) End of episode.